Fire Rate
Fire rate implies the frequency in which projectiles are disbursed. Various mods can be used to increase or decrease the fire rate of primary and secondary weapons. This not only includes bullets, lasers, arrows, etc, but also those of the hand thrown category. Fire rate is naturally a main factor that raises the recoil of weapons and ones with high fire rates are advised to be combined with recoil reducing mods like Stabilizer. Laser weapons have 0 recoil and are ideal for maintaining full accuracy during high rates of fire. Mods that increase fire rate also reduce the spin up time of weapons that gradually gain in speed such as the Gorgon, Deth Machine Rifle, Soma and Supra. They also reduce the charge time of bows and other weapons with charge like the Ogris, Miter, Stug and Lanka. Continuous weapons such as Ignis and Flux Rifle have no additional visual effects from fire rate mods, for the damage is statisticly displayed as DPS. Singular fire rate mods These are the most powerful mods when it comes to increasing fire rate. Speed Trigger - Increases the fire rate of rifles by 10% at base level and 60% at max. Shotgun Spazz - Increases the fire rate of shotguns by 15% at base level and 90% at max. Gunslinger - Increases the fire rate of pistols by 12% at base level and 72% at max. Dual fire rate mods Dual fire rate mods are obtained from Nightmare Mode and combine increased fire rate with another positive enhancment. These mods are often weaker than their singular counterparts, but are useful during stacking or diverse builds. Shred - Increases the fire rate of rifles by +5% and punch through by +0.2% at base level. (+30% fire rate and +1.2 punch though at max level) Accelerated Blast - Increases the fire rate of shotguns by +15% and puncture damage by +15% at base level. (+60% fire rate and +60% puncture damage at max level) Lethal Torrent - Increases the fire rate of pistols by +10% and multishot by +10% at base level. (+60% fire rate and +60% multishot at max level) Alternative fire rate mods Fired Up - Increases overheat by +10% at base level and +60% at max. This mod is known to positivly affect fire rate, but the exact percentages are unkown. It is installed on a sentinel and not its weapon. Corrupted fire rate mods These mods are found within vaults of the Orokin Derelict missions and negativley affect fire rate in exchange for other enhancements. Weapons with innate overbearing recoil due to fire rate such as Grakata can be made more efficient at ranged attacks by reducing the fire rate. Vile Precision - Decreases the fire rate of rifles by -6% and recoil by -10% at base level. (-36% fire rate and -60% recoil at max level) Critical Delay - Decreases the fire rate of rifles by -6% and raises the critical chance by +8% at base level. (-36% fire rate and +48% critical chance at max) Tainted Shell - Decreases the fire rate of shotguns by -6% and -7% spread at base level. (-66% fire rate and -77% spread at max) Tips ♠ Elemental mods pair well with fire rate mods to quickly achieve proc on an enemy. Media See also * Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Mods